My Way
by WithoutHeart
Summary: HIATUS.-Bella no es del tipo que lucha, ni mucho menos del que huye. Sin embargo, a veces las situaciones requieren medidas extremas. Ella nunca se sintió bonita ni amada, pero ahora que ha tomado las riendas de su vida, puede que alguien esté dispuesto a enseñarle lo contrario...—Eres hermosa Isabella y no descansaré hasta que lo comprendas.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Capítulo I**

" **No puede ser"**

 **Hola! Espero estén todas muy bien y se tomen el tiempo de leer esto. Bien, debido a que no logro decidirme por ninguna historia y sólo siguen llegándome más ideas jaja, he decidido subir el primer capítulo de todos los fanfics y dependiendo de la recepción que tengan, terminar uno y luego seguir con el otro hasta acabarlos por completo en el orden que vayan gustando, así que desde el fondo de mi corazoncito espero que les guste alguno y puedan ayudar a esta indecisa y dispersa chica jaja, sin más que decir, me despido. Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**

…

Era la quinta vez que trataba de sacar la melodía, pero mis torpes dedos parecían no ser suficientemente largos para conseguirlo y mi concentración era nula.

— ¡Deja de matarnos con eso! — Oí que Jessica gritaba desde algún rincón de la casa, haciéndome suspirar con resignación. Mas, continué.

Volví a la carga luego de unos segundos de vacilación y solté mi labio inferior, para sonreír porque lo estaba consiguiendo… quiero decir, de mis manos salía la melodía que creí que sería imposible de tocar, sobre todo para mí.

Iba siguiendo las partituras y mantenía la mirada devorando cada movimiento.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Ya te dijo Jess que pararas! — Escuché a mi madre exclamando en la misma habitación y perdí el hilo, tocando una nota que provocó un sonido discordante.

La frustración me hizo volver a mi postura de hombros hundidos.

— Ya… lo siento— me excusé volteándome y bajando los ojos. Toda sensación de triunfo y mariposas en el estómago se desvaneció.

— Al fin. Me tenías harta con eso— se masajeó la sien, mirándome con severidad.

— Ya casi lo tenía— musité lo suficientemente alto para ser oída, pues soltó una carcajada que me hizo alzar la vista.

— ¿Casi lo tenías? ¡Por favor! Eso era cualquier cosa menos una composición bonita. Entiéndelo, Isabella, no sirves para esto tampoco. — Sentenció con crueldad y me encogí ante sus palabras. — Y ahora quiero que te levantes y vayas a ordenar tus cosas. Ya nos vamos y tú, más que nadie debe estar en ese coche rumbo a su futuro— asentí incapaz de decirle algo, simplemente bajé la cabeza y obedecí.

Subí las escaleras amplias y me dirigí a mi cuarto, que era el último del largo pasillo.

— Ugh, sí. Recién ha terminado de meter su bulla. Es tan estúpida que no entiende que no sabe y que jamás sabrá tocar el piano— oí que mi hermana le decía a alguien que tenía al teléfono, riéndose a continuación.

Apreté los labios y caminé más rápido, cerrando tras de mí con fuerza.

Ya estaba adecuada a esto, después de todo. Medité mientras echaba prendas al azar en mi bolso de mano.

No es como si me importara lo que llevaría puesto, no quería ir y conocer ese hermoso futuro que prometían mis padres. No les creía en lo absoluto. E ir al estúpido Tennessee, específicamente a la ciudad más poblada no algo que despertara mi interés. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahí?

Suspiré, porque para peor, no tenía idea de a qué se referían con mi futuro y el de Jessica, aunque las posibilidades me tenían estresada.

— ¡Bella! ¡Nos estamos yendo! — Espabilé y rápidamente me dirigí a la ropa interior, agarré todo su contenido y lo vacié dentro de la maleta. Dudé un segundo en el traje de baño que me habían regalado el año pasado, y finalmente lo eché. Después de todo, Memphis, se encontraba ubicada en el río Misisipi y las personas que iríamos a visitar vivían por ahí. Sin embargo, no me veía poniéndome bikini, simplemente mi cuerpo flacucho no me lo permite y eso me ha quedado más que claro por la adorable Jess.

Cuando iba a quitarlo, la persona de la cual hablaba mentalmente, entró con expresión furibunda e impaciente agarró mi brazo, la maleta y vació todo lo que encontró dentro.

— No iba a llevar eso…— musité bajito.

— ¿Y qué? Todo lo que tienes es idéntico entre sí, y todo te sienta mal, ¿para qué vas a seguir haciéndonos perder el tiempo? — Rodé los ojos. Otra cosa a la que ya me encontraba más que acostumbrada.

Me dejé arrastrar hasta las escaleras amplias y luego que me soltó bajé con precaución.

— Apúrate, por Dios— mi madre me jaloneó en el último peldaño hacia la puerta principal.

— Adiós Lily— me despedí de la chica del servicio que me dio una tímida sonrisa.

— No hables con el personal, ¿hasta cuándo debo repetírtelo? — Retó. — Ay, no pudiste encontrar nada más horrendo, ¿verdad? — Se lamentó al verme.

— ¿Y eso qué importa, mamá? Siempre se ve terrible. —Comentó mi hermosa hermana subiéndose al coche del año. Un modelo bastante cómodo, pero innecesariamente caro.

— Yo no sé por qué no fue más como yo o como tú. De cualquier forma, es culpa tuya, Charlie, tu ascendencia tenía genes mezclados que le salieron a Isabella. Porque mírame, soy rubia y de ojos verdes, tengo sangre albina en las venas y una esbeltez natural, además de la gracia y belleza, lo cual sólo heredó Jess, oh, mi linda Jess— mi madre rompió a elogiar el rostro, cabello, cuerpo y actitudes de mi hermana mayor; sólo por un año, debo agregar.

— Calla, mujer, al parecer ella también heredó tu incansable parloteo. — Charlie era un poco más común, entre comillas. Puesto que tenía unos ojos increíblemente azules que resaltaban en su tez algo más oscura que la de Renée y el cabello cobrizo, que al parecer oscureció con el pasar de los años. Aunque ahora, le restaban varios pelos de la cabeza y varias partes ya se encontraban platinadas.

— No me hables así, Charlie. — Lo sentenció mi madre, acomodándose el cabello rizado artificialmente. —Mira que si quiero puedo hacer que tu reputación de hombre serio baje mucho.

— Tan arpía como siempre— le sonrió cínicamente mi padre.

— Y tú tan estúpido, como siempre. — Le sonrió ésta de vuelta, mientras sostenía unos cosméticos cerca de su piel. Al mirar al costado, descubrí que Jessica hacía exactamente lo mismo. Echando por millonésima vez máscara de pestañas en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué me ves? — Preguntó con tono antipático. Ella era tan bella que quitaba el aliento, pasaba en el gimnasio esculpiendo sus músculos que de por sí ya eran una bendición al nacer. Era de complexión delgada, con cintura pequeña y un busto bastante voluptuoso. Un rostro de muñequita y cabello liso perfecto, de un tono rubio. Los ojos eran increíblemente verdes y la sangre albina sí que corría por sus venas, pues su piel era delicada, blanca y sin imperfecciones. Al menos, en eso nos parecíamos, solo que la mía era casi muy delgada y no lucía realmente bien, sino, más bien pálida, casi cetrina, podría decir.

— Nada. — Musité como respuesta.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Bella me está fastidiando otra vez! No quiere entender que por más que se maquille y trate de ocultar su aspecto tan común, nunca lo conseguirá. — Entonces volteó a mí con una sonrisa sardónica, parecida a la de una hiena, si es que éstas sonríen, claro. — Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda, querida hermana.

— Deja tranquila a Jessica, que tendrá que sacar la cara por esta familia como siempre. — Oh, por supuesto, olvidé mencionar que es espectacular en los deportes, en las fiestas sociales, y en la mayoría de sus clases. Continuamente está ganando premios por esto y lo otro, ya sea por su capacidad física en las competencias estudiantiles o por sus promedios altos, o por ser la señorita sonrisa, o señorita ojos, o señorita piernas o, vale, creo que se entendió el punto. Por mi parte, sólo aprendí bien equitación porque amo los caballos, pero lo dejé debido a mi poca tolerancia al mal trato que recibía el animal. Siempre estoy participando de voluntaria en refugios de animales y estudiando, por lo que no tengo vida social fuera de las chicas que asean la casa, de ellas obtengo los conocimientos del mundo social. He escuchado y pedido incasablemente que me cuenten sus historias con los chicos, ya que, debido a mi aspecto común y corriente, en el instituto al que asisto soy invisible, tanto para chicos como chicas, partiendo por la reina del hielo, Jessica. Hasta finge que no me conoce, siendo que llegamos y nos vamos juntas.

Sacudí la cabeza. En realidad, no me importaba. Estaba cómoda con mi rol dentro de la familia.

La despreciada, bueno, quizá así suena algo terrible, pero no lo es. Sólo no tengo que cruzarme en su camino con mi cabello castaño, ni con mis ojos cafés, ni mis rasgos tan normales. Es decir, no tengo que cruzarme con ellos de ninguna forma. Sólo debo asistir a ciertos eventos y me dejan en paz.

— ¿De verdad no piensas cambiarte? — Interrogó Jessica cuando hicimos una parada para cargar combustible.

— ¿Eh? — Despegué la mirada de la ventanilla.

Rodó los ojos exasperada.

— Si vas a presentarte así en realidad.

Miré mi ropa y fruncí el ceño. El jeans gastado era cómodo, mis zapatillas y la camiseta ancha con el estampado de "I love Donald" me parecía bien. Además, mi cabello ondulado y horrible estaba firmemente atado en un moño.

— ¿Por qué habría de cambiarme? — Ella me miró con estupefacción y luego con desprecio.

— Eres todo un fracaso como chica. — Dicho esto, cerró su lado y desapareció en los baños de la gasolinera.

— Creo que tendré que anotarlo en mi diario de vida— susurré a la nada, reposando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Al menos, era cómodo para viajes largos. Aunque ya no faltaba tanto para llegar a nuestro destino.

De nuevo volví a mis pensamientos sobre lo qué allí nos esperaba. Los antecedentes, no predecían nada bueno. Mis padres se habían unido por un matrimonio de conveniencia, porque sí, créanme que aún se hacen este tipo de arreglos, sobre todo entre familias de apellidos antiguos y grandes fortunas, como los Swan y Dwyer. Y según mis averiguaciones con las chicas del personal de mi casa, en el condado de Shelby, quedaba una de estas familias tradicionales y millonarias. Se trataba de los Gigandet. Y hasta ahí llegaba la información, sólo sabía que eran ricos por el negocio de transporte y fabricación de pianos, que era una de las cosas que más se hacían en Memphis. Aquí es donde nace mi ansiedad, ¿qué tal si se trataba de la peor cosa en la que podía pensar?

El resto de mi familia llegó, impidiendo que siguiera cavilando y sumergiéndome en las dudas y temores.

— Deja ya de comerte las malditas uñas, Isabella. — Odiaba mi nombre cuando Charlie lo decía así. Casi como despectivamente.

Aparté las manos de mi boca, dándole en el gusto.

— Ya no haremos más paradas. El viaje será de corrido hasta el condado y de ahí serán dos o tres horas. — Informó con su voz totalmente seria, como siempre. Jamás lo he visto sonreír ni enorgullecerse de algún logro. Él sólo es siempre el empresario, padre de familia ejemplar y esposo distante. Ha estado ahí, pero no del todo. Es algo confuso y difícil de explicar. De hecho, dudo que sepa cuántos años tengo. Pero al menos, no me trata de ningún modo, ni bien, ni mal. Sólo finge que no estoy allí.

Cerré los ojos y le di play a mi música, no tenía deseos de seguir pensando, por lo que me obligué a dormir.

-o-

— ¡Despierta! — Pegué un brinco que me hizo golpear la cabeza duramente. — Hasta que me escuchas— se rió por lo bajo Jessica. — Ya llegamos, saca tus cosas. — Me desesperecé lentamente, y reconocí el dolor del cuello.

Miré por la ventanilla, sólo para notar la gran casa que se extendía frente a mí. Casi llegué a pensar que me encontraba en Graceland. Era todo lujo y magnanimidad e incluso diría que derroche.

Atontada, descendí torpemente al enredarme con los audífonos. En el último minuto alcancé a sostenerme de la puerta, pues de lo contrario mi estancia aquí habría comenzado con un golpe en la cara.

— Apresúrate y deja de ponernos en ridículo. — Amonestó mi madre con una falsa sonrisa.

Obedecí en silencio y sin atreverme a alzar la mirada hacia las escaleras. Por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón había acelerado su ritmo, provocándome un molesto sudor en las manos y tras la nuca.

Procedí a sacar el único bolso que había traído, una miseria, comparado con las tres maletas que cargó Jessica.

Continué sin alzar la mirada hasta que Renée me obligó a hacerlo. Y contuve el aliento al ver a cuatro individuos, con expresiones igual de serias y rígidas, parados con exactamente la misma postura. Erguidos, tanto como sus cuerpos le permitían.

Los cuatro rubios y de tez pálida, ojos de color y gesto de aburrimiento, al menos, quienes reconocí eran los padres. Pues los hijos estaban embobados con mi hermana que les hacía caritas. Mi temor aumentó claramente cuando mis padres avanzaron, instándonos a imitarles.

— Buenas noches, ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje? — Interrogó el hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años. Se dirigió sólo a mi padre.

Dios, estos personajes pasarían perfectamente bien por los locos Adams.

— Tranquilo, gracias. — Respondió con su común seriedad y frialdad, del mismo modo estrecharon manos.

— Muy bien. ¿Les parece si entramos? — Invitó y como si fuera una señal, el resto de su familia se hizo a un lado al mismo tiempo.

Seguí a mis padres en silencio, agradeciéndole internamente a mi hermana por acaparar toda la atención.

— Tom, las maletas— ordenó la señora con tono casi grosero. El hombre de edad avanzada se dirigió presto hacia nosotras. Agarró las de Jess y me pidió la mía.

— No me molesta llevarla, gracias— le sonreí amablemente y pareció desconcertado. — No pesa demasiado.

—Permítame, señorita. Para mí no es molestia — Pidió con voz simpática.

— Isabella, no te quedes atrás— me regañó Renée y rodé los ojos.

Finalmente tuve que ceder ante el brazo estirado del hombre.

— Lo siento. — Su respuesta fue una sonrisa.

Me apresuré en seguir a mi madre, manteniendo la mirada en mis zapatos.

— Así que, estos son mis hijos— expresó el hombre cuando se ubicó. — Mike y James. Mike es el mayor— espetó sin hacer más movimientos que el de los labios.

— Son unos chicos muy guapos— me atreví a mirarlos y sip, aunque no me sorprendía. — Se ve claramente la sangre alemana corriendo por sus venas— continuó mi madre, sonriendo demasiado, quizá. En todo caso, cualquier muestra de alegría desentonaba en este salón.

Los recién nombrados sonrieron, acentuando sus pómulos ya maduros. Me pregunté cuantos años tenían.

— Mike tiene veintitrés y James veintiuno. — Vaya, eran tres años de diferencia entre el menor y yo.

— Jessica tiene diecinueve e Isabella dieciocho. — Espetó mi padre y lamenté que me nombrara, pues de inmediato los cuatro pares de ojos se arrastraron de Jessica a mí. Y sus caras no podían ser de más horror al recorrerme de pies a cabeza.

De pronto, me sentí como esclava en una subasta.

Retorcí mis dedos, nerviosa y con el corazón aleteando furiosamente en mí pecho.

— Ella es tan…— comenzó el padre de familia.

— Tan común. — Terminó con frialdad la señora que continuaba viéndome con una ceja alzada, solo atiné a bajar la mirada.

— Bueno, pero Jess heredó todo lo que ella no— rió mi madre y me sentí peor que basura. — Desde aspecto a inteligencia— vale, peor que el hedor de la basura. Mientras ella continuaba elogiando a su hija preferida, cada vez fui hundiendo más los hombros, tratando de desaparecer y regresar a mi habitación o al refugio de animales. En realidad, cualquier lugar estaría mejor.

— Pasemos al comedor, la cena ya está lista. Podremos discutir los últimos detalles ahí. — Espetó la mujer que se presentó como Athenodora, su marido, Caius, la siguió rápidamente.

Me salí de mis pensamientos y procuré ser la última en abandonar la estancia. Me senté junto a mi hermana, como para que fuera más fácil contrastarnos, pensé. Y para peor, el chico que respondía al nombre de James, se sentó a mi frente. Por lo que lo único que me restaba por mirar sin temor era la costosa mesa de madera tallada.

Respiré aliviada cuando nos trajeron el primer plato.

No hablaron mientras se comía, nadie medió palabra pero sí noté a Jess hacerle ojitos a ambos chicos, como siempre. Ella era una coqueta innata.

— Así que— comenzó el padre de las criaturas rubias. — ¿Para cuándo sería la realización del convenio? — Se frotó ambas manos y fruncí el ceño. ¿Convenio? ¿Fecha?

Me limpié la boca con la servilleta, sólo para hacer algo y no pensar en el creciente pánico que amenazaba mi estómago. Aunque no es que me hubiera entrado algo en provecho, estaba tensa, incómoda y sólo quería irme.

— Creo que en marzo es buena idea. — Respondió mi padre.

— Alcanzaríamos a preparar los detalles y repartir las invitaciones. Además podría ser una boda doble, no hay que alardear tanto, sólo es una unión de conveniencia y no invitaremos a gente fuera de nuestro círculo social.

Anonadada dejé caer la servilleta y mi boca, sobre todo al percatarme de que ningún otro individuo en la mesa parecía sorprendido. Ellos ya lo sabían, por supuesto.

— Conviene más que la de los mayores sea primero. Sería mal visto que se casaran primero James e Isabella— refutó la madre de los rubios y mi pecho dolió ante los latidos tan acelerados. No, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba. — Además, qué falta de clase una boda doble. No hay necesidad de ello, podemos contactarnos con personal que lo organice todo. Y claro, deberán aparecer más en revistas sociales juntos, para allanar el camino.

Para cuando la señora terminó de hablar, me costaba respirar con normalidad y no salir corriendo como quería hacerlo. Me sentía traicionada, más que en cualquier otro momento, pues Jessica sí manejaba la información y había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a la idea. Mientras que yo acababa de saberlo y no podía gritar ni hacer expresiones que develaran lo desesperada y aterrada que me sentía. La presión era tal que comencé a sentir que mis ojos se humedecían por el picor y la garganta se me cerraba.

Oí las voces discutiendo mi matrimonio de conveniencia a lo lejos y únicamente rogaba por estar teniendo un mal sueño, un terrible sueño.


End file.
